We Only Just Began
by honeydrips
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett were made for each other. This is the story of the progress of their sexual relationship.
1. Gonna Be Okay

**A/N: This is not when Emmett and Rosalie meet. I have read that about 800 times so I'm doing something different, you know my style ;) Let me just clarify... This is AFTER when they meet but before their wedding. Obviously I'm not Stephanie Meyer and this probably didn't happen this way, but who says it can't? This is just about the progression of their sexual relationship with love and trust! If you don't like don't read. Enjoy!**

I laid down with Emmett on what usually is our not needed bed. He gave me a soft kiss on the lips as I kissed back eagerly. He continued gently as his hands began roaming up and down my stomach, stopping carefully at the edge of my bra and at the rim of my pants. He finally made his way low enough unbutton my pants. He looked back up at my face and I closed my eyes taking a deep breath as he slid them down my hips.

I wanted to do this. I was ready. I loved Emmett. He slowly pulled my shirt off, I kept my eyes closed. Then as his hands continued exploring my newly exposed skin I thought of Royce. I thought of that night. I screamed at the top of my lungs pushing Emmett off as hard as I could. He hit the wall with a thump and I jumped to the edge of the bed. I hugged my knees burying my face in between my legs.

"Rosalie honey are you okay?" Esme asked from outside the door.

"She's going to be okay Esme", Alice whispered.

Tears couldn't make their way out but I didn't feel okay. I felt worse than not okay. I felt horrible. It took me awhile before I could even look up at Emmett. He hadn't moved from the back wall.

"I'm sorry", I whispered nearly silent.

He came over slowly and cautiously sitting down next to me. I put my clothes on at vampire speed "Rosalie what's wrong?" he asked nervously. "I'm so sorry. What did I do?" he said whispering.

"I think we need to talk", I murmured. _Get everyone out of the house Edward! _I thought loudly. After a few minutes I heard the front door close. Emmett was still staring at me.

Now that we had this privacy, it was time to talk to him. I had waited long enough. He had to know the whole story. I have been avoiding it for over a year. He had to know or we would continue to be stuck in our relationship. I knew for a fact Carlisle had mentioned some things to him but I had to tell him everything, it had to come from my mouth.

Once I told him I was relieved. I even told him the gruesome details, details I had left out when I told Carlisle. Only Edward knew exactly what had happened that night and if it wasn't for his special power I'm sure that wouldn't be the case.

It felt like ages were passing by. I couldn't stand the silence any longer. "Say something", I begged.

He shut his eyes and gripped the the bed harder, I heard the metal spring bend under his grasp. "Tell me you tortured them. You killed them. You finished them off and sent them to their graves miserably", he growled.

"Yes", I said confidently with a cocky smile appearing on my lips.

I looked up at his tense face. He cared, over something that had happened so long ago. He reacted in a way I didn't expect. I only ever told Carlisle, leaving it to him to spread the tale.

"I love you", he said suddenly. "And I'm so sorry." It felt as if his words were truly sincere. "I wish I could have been there." The words coming out of his mouth were the furthest thing from expected. Not that I actually had a real expectation of how he would react. "I would have wanted to break each bone separately. Do many things I won't describe", fury was building in his eyes and it was weird to know he was apologizing about not being able to hurt them, like they hurt me.

"Thank you for listening", I whispered speaking just loud enough for him to hear me.

"I didn't think it was so horrible. What Carlisle told me doesn't compare. I wasn't expecting it", he spoke quickly.

Silence began to fill the room. My head racing with thoughts. What was he expecting? Did he mean what he said? Would our relationship change?

"Let's go hunt", I said trying to force myself to smile to try and make him smile again.

"Anything you want hun", Emmett said sweetly.

As we went down the stairs, the rest off the family was entering the house. _Are you going to be okay? _Esme mouthed. Jasper gave a supporting grin as he walked in with Alice who smiled. Her smile was my answer that everything was going to be okay. Edward avoided making eye contact. _Thank you, _I thought to him.

We ran deep into the forest. Past the easy elks and going for more of a challenge. Finally finding the mountain lion. We crouched for attack and he looked at me with hunger in his eyes.

"After you", I spoke softly with an encouraging nod.

The venom filling my mouth as I focused on the smell. I was thirsty. I heard the creature die under Emmett. And as soon as I smelt the blood and couldn't hold back. I gave up the fight with my senses and pounced on it as well. The blood hit like a rush, savoring it on my taste buds. I almost forgot Emmett was with me. I looked up when the animal went dry. He was watching me licking his lips. I stared wordlessly for a moment before we ran back to the house.

Alice was sitting on the couch looking through a magazine. Edward and Jasper were on the table fighting over something.

"It's cheating Edward! Stay out of my head!" Jasper growled.

"I told you I can't play your silly little game", Edward hissed going up the stairs.

Emmett took Edward's spot as Jasper restarted the complicated game over.

"I'm glad you finally told him", Alice whispered almost inaudible. I nodded. "You can finally put it all in the past. It doesn't need to be in your head anymore. Even though you never told me."

"It's now in the past", I said sitting next to her. "Are you sure everything is going to be okay with me and him?" I mouthed. "I'm going to go talk with Edward", I murmured running up the stairs.

I stopped at his door hearing the low soothing music. I took a deep breath this was going to cost me. I don't want to ask him for any favors. Maybe I should just go back down stairs?

"Come in Rosalie", Edward said just as I was about to turn around. I inhaled an unnecessary breath going inside his room closing the door. "Rose", he said inhaling and looking up at me. "I've never heard anyone care more for you. Not even Carlisle can compare. He loves you so much. But I cant decide if you should trust him, that's not for me to decide. Anything I say will continue to just be words in your mind. I can't convince you."

"I'm scared", I said softly more to myself than to him.

"I'll leave you two alone", Edward said getting up and leaving his room.

I sighed turning to face Emmett. He looked up angry. I didn't say anything to him. What was I going to say?

"I'm not him", he growled. I was still speechless. "I love you so much Rose. I would never lay an unwanted finger on you. I would rather die a thousand painful deaths then ever do anything to harm you."

"I know", I mumbled turning around again, to not have to look at his eyes. He wrapped his arms around me from behind. "I'm sorry", I whispered.

"I get to be with you forever. I'm the luckiest person on this planet", he said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

He held my hand as we walked out to find Alice.

"You guys are so cute", she smiled giving us a hug.

I rolled my eyes as she skipped back down the stairs. Esme was at the bottom of the stairs with a huge smile on her face. She didn't speak as she went up the stairs. Emmett laid across the couch patting a spot next to him. I laid next to him as he wrapped his arms around me.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Review and stay tuned for some lemons :)**


	2. Getting Started

Our relationship had grown even more in the days that passed. I trusted Emmett with my life as did he. As awkward as it should have been, it never was. We were truly made for each other. Emmett was trying so hard to be patient with me but I felt like he was going too slow.

We were on the bed and I was laying in his giant arms as he said sweet nothings in my ear. I laid on my back and he trailed his fingers down my lips, onto my neck, going in between my breasts. He made it down my belly his fingers sending electric shocks through me on the exposed skin. He made it to the rim of my jeans and stopped. I gave him one encouraging nod.

"No, not if you're not ready. We can wait", he whispered, his breath in my ear.

"I'm ready Emmett. I want you", I told him kissing his lips hungrily.

"Rosalie we're going to go slow. Tell me if you need me to stop!"

His fingers continued on he rim of my jeans and I helped by undoing the button. He slid down the zipper his fingers touching the fabric of my underwear making me softly moan. He began pushing down my tight jeans, I heard the fabric tearing and I looked at him. He had a grin on his face. They were in two pieces in seconds.

He held my cheek giving me another kiss on the lips. He slowly brought down the band and I closed my eyes in anticipation.

"Are you sure?" he asked my underwear now pulled to my knees.

"I need you, now Emmett!" I hissed through my teeth. As I nodded again my eyes still closed.

His finger circled on my tummy until he finally trailed it to the spot that craved him. He put a finger on my soaked lower lips.

"Emmett!", I moaned.

He slowly put his cold finger at my entrance. He was moving too slowly. He finally entered the tip of his finger sending shocks through my body.

"God!", I moaned as he slowly pushed his finger in deeper into me making my back arch. "Ahhh", I yelled as he began to move in a rhythm in and out. "Yes, Emmett, Emmett, Emmett", I panted his name as I gripped the mattress.

He put his thumb suddenly on the little nub which sent fire through me. "OH MY GOD!" His fingers inside me still moving at the same pace. He rubbed small circles on my clit. "DON'T STOP EMMETT!" He continued pumping his fingers in and out will moving his thumb on my clit. "Harder! Faster", I encouraged.

He did as I asked and my back felt like it was going to bend in two. My toes began to curl. My eyes rolled and my body shook violently under his hands which continued. He held my hip with one hand and continued moving his fingers as I shrieked his name loudly. I crashed back getting off of my high and he slipped out his fingers. I tried recovering as I cuddled into his chest.

"That was my first orgasm", I told him softly as I smiled.

He had a proud smile on his face. Hugging me. "I love you Rosie", he said giving me a tender kiss on my forehead then another on my lips.

I laid half naked next to were kissing and cuddling and everything was perfect. More perfect than I could have asked for in this life. I finally sat up when I heard Carlisle calling us. I got up and noticed the bed with gaping holes from my hand and the back wall now had a long vertical crack across it. I also hadn't noticed the bookshelf which had fallen.

"Oops", Emmett laughed sitting up.

"Hunting?" Esme asked with a smile.

I looked at Jasper who looked uncomfortable. Edward looked away as I realized I was still thinking about it in my mind quickly thinking an apology for Edward.

"Lets go!" Alice cheered turning to give me a wink.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed and hope it wasn't too short for your liking. The more reviews the quicker the next chapter comes. Unless you don't want the next chapter then in that case don't review. Also fave me and read some of my other stuff! :)**


	3. God Don't Stop!

We had the house to ourselves thanks to Alice. She had got the rest of the family out to go hunting leave Emmett and I behind. We were sitting on the couch and once the door was closed I pressed my lips against his. He kissed me back gently. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he picked me up bringing me upstairs to our bed.

"I love you", he said stopping our passionate kiss to look at me. I stared back at him a grin on my lips. His love was so evident he didn't need to tell me anymore. He pulled my shirt above my stomach giving me another kiss.

"Tell me if you want me to stop", he instructed. "Promise me Rosalie. At anytime we can stop."

I nodded slowly lifting my shirt higher until he took over pulling it off my head and tossing it on the floor. He trailed kisses from my lips down to my bra. He kissed my breast making my nipple hard through my bra.

He unclasped my bra effortlessly tossing it happily. I could feel him hard as he pressed against me making me softly moan but turning into a struggled scream when he licked my nipple. He moved to my other nipple my back arching under him. I gripped his back as he did wonders with his tongue. I slowly began to tear his shirt moaning into the air. I ripped it completely and I tossed it on the floor with my clothes. I looked at him in awe. He was so hot, and he was all mine.

I stood up suddenly making him look at me worried. I stood in front of the bed and grinned. I began unbuttoning my pants and I could see his erection visible through his pants. I slid down the zipper to reveal my red lacy thong. I turned around my back to him and slid them down as slowly as I could. I heard him groan when my ass was shown. I began to turn but when I looked up he had me against a wall kissing me.

"You are so beautiful Rose", he said in between his kisses.

"Emmett, bed", I commanded in between his kisses.

He threw himself back on the bed. Losing his pants during the short trip to the bed. He was so hard. The fabric of his boxers was tearing. I made it to the end of he bed and began sliding his boxers down as he growled at my touch. Finally I saw his rock hard cock standing tall. It was huge, 15 inches I guessed.

"I don't think you're going to fit", I said honestly. He was huge!

He grinned proud. I took the base of his shaft putting my lips on his head making his hips thrust making his cock go deep in my throat. He pulled out abruptly and turned me onto my back.

"This is about you", he said ripping my thong with one finger effortlessly. He entered his finger making me moan loudly. "Your soaked", he announced.

That was very apparent I felt my juices already all over my thigh. He slowly lowered his head leaving a trail of butterfly kisses everywhere. Until he made it to my sweet spot. He paused before sliding his tongue inside making my back arch. His tongue moving so quickly my hips began to buck against him. He held my hips down against the bed I gripped his curly hair for support. I could feel myself begin to climax. He brought his tongue to my clit doing fast circles sending me over the edge.

"Emmett. Oh god Emmett. I love you Emmett", I said quickly in between what I thought were unneeded breaths.

My toes curled and I gripped his hair tighter my back arching. I began ferociously shaking around him getting to my high before crashing back down. He finally pulled his tongue out when I had relaxed. He was too good at this. He climbed back up positioning himself at my entrance. He waited looking at my face.

"I want you", I mumbled as he stayed still.

"Want what?" he asked a cocky smile on his face.

"I want you inside me Emmett. I need you inside me!" I screamed at him.

He slowly entered me and I screamed in pain.

"Rose loosen up or I'm not going to fit no matter how wet you are", he said his lips at my ear licking my ear lobe.

I opened my legs wider putting my hands on his chest. He began to enter me again.

"AHH EMMETT!" I screamed.

He stayed perfectly still as I tried to adjust to his size. He was barely half way in. He began to pull out before going a slight bit deeper. He continued this slow process as the final bits of pain faded and turned to pleasure.

I spread my legs wider giving him more room to penetrate. He was so far inside me he felt too good. He began a pace in and out.

"MY GOD EMMETT! DON'T STOP!"

I began getting used to his pace and he stopped before thrusting himself deeper. He continued switching it up when I would get comfortable.

"Faster", I begged. He did as I said moving finally quickly. I felt my toes begin to curl. "I'm so close Emmett. Faster Emmett! FASTER!", I encouraged his pace now flying in and out at vampire speed.

I felt myself getting to my high. My walls pulsing against him, my back arching. I tried to hold it wanting him to come too. He had so much endurance and I was so weak.

"Cum in me Emmett!" I screamed as I lost it.

I felt his juices fill me. I could hear his screaming mixed with my screams now deafening. It felt too good. I was lost in ecstasy for a long time before finally coming back to earth panting erratically. He was breathing heavy next to me.

"God Emmett. That was-"

"Amazing. Purely amazing", he smiled holding me.

I looked around to see we were in the living room. I looked up to see a huge hole in the floor of our bedroom. I hadn't even noticed we had fallen through.

"Esme might have some trouble fixing this one", he laughed giving me a kiss at the top of my head.


	4. A Little Treat

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, hope you love this! I dedicate it to all my faithful readers and REVIEWERS ;)**

"What happened here?" Esme asked her eyes widening with shock. Alice was trying so hard to laugh.

"Well you see Esme, while Rosalie and I were being passionate we completely forgot to be careful." He spoke so naturally like it was normal for a bed to fall through the floor during sex, well maybe it was for vampires.

"I will call to get it fixed", she said kindly walking away.

When the construction workers came, Esme had metal bars put in under new floor. Quite embarrassing! When they left, Esme finished fixing the room with the bed back in its place then came to talk to us.

"I would like you children to be more careful when in the house", Esme smiled.

"Of course!" Emmett cheered. "Ready to go hunt?" Emmett asked me. I nodded and we ran off.

I ate the first animal I found, an deer. There was a tree which had fallen so I sat on the trunk waiting for Emmett. He was being stubborn insisting on getting a bear even though most were still hibernating. But he eventually found one.

"Babe you are so beautiful", Emmett said as he laid me down on the tree trunk and climbed on top of me giving me a soft kiss on the lips. "And seeing you shake uncontrollably and roll your eyes as you scream my name is the hottest thing ever", he said nibbling on my neck. "I'm glad I can make you feel that way. I was nervous I wouldn't be able to."

I let my legs open a little bit and was so horny already. Emmett was licking and nibbling my ear.

"Oh Emmett", I moaned out loud.

"I can smell how wet you are. What a delicious smell", he smiled undoing my pants as I pulled off my shirt. He slid my jeans off taking my underwear as well.

"Why am I naked while you're fully dressed?" I asked trying to steady my voice while waiting for him.

"Because I'm still hungry and am going to have a little treat", he smiled wickedly making me extremely wet.

He licked me from my neck to my belly button. Then moved lower on the tree and his face was right over my core. He tongue began outlining the folds making we whimper. But finally after teasing me he put his tongue inside of me, my back instantly arching.

"Mmm Rose you taste so good", he his mouth still on me sending vibrations through me. An involuntary moan left my lips.

His tongue found every spot inside of me then he slowly went up to my clit. He began sucking on it gently.

"YES EMMETT", I screamed grabbing his shoulders for support.

He swirled his tongue in circles and I screamed his name into the air as I felt my stomach began to tighten. He entered a finger inside me making my hips buck. He didn't stop his wonderfully fast pace on my clit. He added a second finger making me grind hard into his mouth.

"Don't. Fucking. Stop", I yelled.

He added a third finger inside me and bit down on my clit. It sent me over the edge without warning. My face twisted as I screamed profanity's. I laid still panting slightly trying to recover.

"Emmett you are too freaking good", I smiled.

"You taste too fucking good", Emmett said licking his fingers.

I sat up and got dressed and we went back home to continue our fun.

"Why don't we ever do that when we go hunt?" Alice asked Jasper.

We got to our room and I threw myself on to the bed.

"I love you", Emmett said as he laid down next to me.

"I love you more", I whispered kissing his lips.

"Rosalie", he said pulling away from our kiss.

"Hmm?"

He pulled away again. "You know I haven't finished with you", he winked.

"Oh no Emmett", I smiled. "I think its your turn." His grin widened. "But I think we have a problem."

"What?" he asked nervous.

"Well we have all this clothes keeping me from you." He took care of the problem quickly. He pulled ripped off his jeans and his shirt in a blink of an eye. Then he ripped off all my clothes. "Much better", I whispered on his lips."This is kind of hot", he smiled. "You know the whole family in the house with us. They can hear everything", he laughed.

"I rather not think of the entire family when I'm thinking about fucking you. But whatever turns you on", I laughed as well pulling his boxers down.

"Don't worry hun, only you make me hard."

I grabbed his erection in my hand. I rubbed around his pre-cum then brought it to my lips. Licking it thoroughly as I stared at him in the eyes. I heard him moan and took that as a good sign. I quickly brought my mouth to the head of his cock and traced it over with my tongue. The more of him I brought into my mouth the louder his moans would get.

"Yummy", I said getting up and licking my lips.

"Don't stop!" he begged.

I brought all of him in at once getting it deep in my throat. I could feel him growing in my mouth.

"Mmmm", I moaned while he was still in my throat. He suddenly pulled out without warning. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked confused.

"Hell no! You were doing it way too perfect. I just don't want to come so fast."

"Hmm and why is that?" I teased not realizing my own arousal.

I got on top of his stomach straddling him.

"All wet for me?" he smiled.

"Only for you baby."

I positioned him on my lips. Emmett pulled my hips down onto him without warning. Emmett's cock buried inside of me.

"Hell yes", Emmett groaned throwing his head back.

I pulled him out slowly and then back in even slower.

"Would you like me to go faster?" I teased.

"Unless you want me to do it myself?" he smiled putting his hands back on my hips.

I bounced up and down faster. More concentrated on where his cock was hitting inside me than the pace. With the help of Emmett's hands I was riding him nice and quick. I felt the wonderful familiar knot pulling in my stomach and I knew I couldn't last long. I brought my hand down and began rubbing Emmett's balls so I could make him cum before I lost it.

"Cum for me Rosie", he groaned.

And with that permission I threw my head back and let go. Emmett gripped me tighter down onto him as I started shaking and screaming his name. I felt him release into me, making my orgasm continue.

"OH MY GOD", I screamed reaching my high.

Eventually crashing down, I took a few deep breaths.

"Too fucking amazing!" Emmett cheered.

I slowly pulled off of him, his cum mixed with mine oozing all over the bed. I put a finger into my dripping pussy and then licked it off my fingers.

"How does it taste?" he asked leaning in.

"Delicious", I smiled. "Time to check the damage."

Emmett laughed sitting up. "At least this time we didn't crash through the floor."

"Everything else in the room fell and broke", I observed.

"What about our new tv?" he asked nervous.

"On the floor", I sighed.

"That's okay. I don't need tv when I have you."

"You're comparing me to television?"

"I said you're better than tv."

"Emmett I think you should stop", Alice said walking in.

"ALICE!" I screamed since we were still naked.

"Now you're going to be little miss modest?" she laughed. "Not only did everyone have to hear you guys screaming but I saw the whole thing like hours before. But don't feel bad for me. Poor Jasper feels all those emotions!"

"What about Edward?" Emmett laughed.

"Oh god if you guys say that gross stuff out loud, I do not want to know what you think!"

"Alice can you leave?" I begged.

"Hurry up and get dressed, I want to go shopping!"

"What?" I laughed.

"Please! Please! Please! Please!" she squeaked.

"Ugh fine!" I sighed.

She skipped out and I started getting dressed.

"It should be a sin to have to put clothes on that body", Emmett said grabbing me from behind.

"Much better compliment."

"You're not mad at me are you", he asked batting his eyes.

"Of course not baby", I said kissing him.

**A/N: So don't think the Alice thing is unnecessary because I will be adding the whole thing and it will lead to magic ;) trust me! Now REVIEW! Because you know that was hot!**


	5. Role Playing

**A/N: I'm so sorry. My god I'm like really really sorry! I know I haven't updated in forever. I didn't give up! I have a great excuse though, I started school. You see unfortunately school sort of has to come before fan fiction. I know wtf? Lol I promise I've written a lot though. I have a four day weekend so expect posts. Might even throw out another chapter later today.**

"This doesn't look like Versace", I commented as Alice parked my car in front of a store named _Luscious_. She got out of the car with out speaking and walked into the unknown store. I followed to reveal the true identity was a sex toy store. "Alice what are we doing here?"

"Since the boys will be out next week for their hunting trip I thought you would appreciate it", she winked.

"No thanks", I said turning as Alice grabbed me back.

"Be a good sport!"

"Alice", I tried to object but she had made up her mind of where we would be shopping.

"Hello would you ladies like some help?" some 30 year old who looked all too experienced.

"Anything you would recommend", Alice asked.

The lady walked to towards the back and Alice pulled me over to the back wall with all sorts of toys.

"This one is highly loved", she said pointing to a harness.

"Oh god we're not lesbians", I shook my head as Alice laughed.

"She is looking for more of something while her boyfriend is out of town", Alice spoke and it was quite awkward to be standing there at that moment.

We were led over to a shelf full of vibrators. All shapes, colors, textures, and sizes.

"This one is a best seller", the woman said holding up a bright purple vibrator. "It is made from soft and flexible jelly material, it is has a quick and easy to use twist base that dials up the fun, and its completely waterproof", the woman spoke casually as if we were discussing the weather.

"That sounds perfect", Alice smiled.

I stayed silent crossing my arms over my chest. Alice continued looking through the toys and when she began looking for her own kinky toys I went to the car. I refused to continue to take part in this. I wouldn't need any of the mechanical devices when I had Emmett. When Alice finally got back to the car she had a very large bag.

"I got-" I put my hand up to silence her.

"Don't want to know."

"Don't be such a prude. You're starting to act like Edward."

"How could you say that?"

"Then let me take you to the lingerie store", she winked.

"Fine", I groaned and Alice sped away.

We got to a store called _Passion an Flare_. And as much as I didn't want to do this at least _this_ is for Emmett's pleasure. I followed her into the store filled with dirty little outfits. I looked through every rack having dirty thoughts as I saw the trashy outfits. And how Emmett would react seeing me in them.

"Alice give me your honest opinion", I said while I stood inside the dressing room.

I open the curtain to show her my police woman outfit. The black leather mini skirt barely covering the top of my ass, the black top which showed most of my breasts, and the matching hat which probably had more fabric than my skirt and top put together.

"Damn", Alice finally said after staring.

"Too revealing?" I asked looking back at the mirror.

"Yeah", Alice laughed. "Emmett will definitely love it."

I got back into my jeans and then went to pay for my outfit. I went back as Alice tried on a Tinker Bell Outfit. "I think Walt Disney would have a heart attack in his grave", I said as she showed me the see-through teeny tiny fairy outfit.

"Its perfect", she sang closing the curtain to get dressed.

When we got back to the house Alice ran upstairs to hide all our purchases.

"Hi honey", I greeted Emmett with a kiss.

"I missed you", he said pulling me into a bear hug.

"You have no idea how much I missed you", I whispered into his lips.

"Why don't you tell me", he smiled.

"Why don't you come up to our room in 10 minutes and I'll show you", I winked.

"Why do you need 10 minutes? I'll just take you right here", he said as laid me on the couch.

I sat up before he got on top of me. Carlise and Esme were still in the room so I leaned in when and told him "10 minutes. Promise it will be worth the wait."

He nodded with a grin on his face.

I ran upstairs into Alice's room where I got dressed. She pulled the straightener out and began doing my hair as I put my makeup on.

"Don't fucking pull my hair", I hissed.

"Calm down", she laughed.

When I was all ready I looked in the mirror and smiled at how gorgeous I looked.

"You look hot", Alice nodded.

"I always do! Now get out."

She rolled her eyes leaving as I went back into my room. It was quiet in my house except for Emmett's apparent pacing. Obviously the rest of the family decided not to be part of the audience today.

"Rosalie honey everyone is gone, can I come upstairs yet?" I didn't answer and Emmett took that as a yes so he ran up. "Holy shit!" he smiled.

Obviously the anticipation had him hard.

"You can not speak unless spoken to", I said glaring at him with a smile.

"May I sit on the bed?" he asked his smile growing.

"No", I said walking closer swaying my hips. "You've been a bad boy Emmett Cullen."

I walked closer and parted my lips as I unbuttoned his pants and slowly pulled them down as I went down. He pulled off his shirt and ripped his boxers off by the time I came back up to meet his lips.

"Sit!" I instructed pointing towards a chair. He nodded with his smile sitting in the chair closest to us. His erection was standing so tall I wasn't sure how long I would be able to play along before I took him. "There are a three rules you need to follow during your punishment. One, you must stay silent. Two you must keep your hands behind the chair and refrain from touching me at all times. Got it?" I asked leaning forward touching his lips. He nodded quickly. "And last and most importantly. You must not cum until I let you, do you understand me Emmett." He smiled with a wink. "If you choose to break any of the rules, let's just say your hands might become your new lover."

I took a finger to his chest and pushed him back slightly. I threw my leg over his lap and kissed his lips again. I could feel his hard shaft on my lips ready to be inside of me. I slowly slid down on to it as I continued Emmett's hungry lips.

When he was completely inside me I let my eyes close and threw my head back moaning loudly. I pulled up slightly before going down on him even deeper.

"Mmm", I heard Emmett moan.

"Did you say something?" I asked Emmett in a whisper. He shook his head. "That's what I thought. You wouldn't want me to leave you like this." Emmett's eyes widened in shock.

I grabbed onto his shoulders and I started moving faster. He would let little whimpers escape at times but I didn't stop since I wanted my own release. I gripped my nails into his shoulders and he threw his head back.

"No Emmett. Not until I say!" I hissed moving faster.

He grinded his teeth and I knew he was about to cum. He slid off the chair a bit and grabbed my hips. I wanted to cum so badly I let him. He moved my hips with his hands and thrust right into my g-spot.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" I screamed as he continued with a smile.

I shut my eyes as he pounded inside me making me climax.

"Now Emmett", I hissed through my teeth as I let go into an amazing orgasm.

"Damn Rosie", he said as I fell into his chest.

"I love you", I smiled.

"I love you too baby." I kissed him as we stayed there. "It took my shoulders a whole five minutes to heal", he laughed.

"Sorry",I grinned wickedly.

**A/N: Do you accept my apology! ;)**


	6. Fun with Toys

**A/N: If my mom knew I was writing this instead of my homework she would kill me! but since I promised I would update sooner...**

I was spending my day fixing Alice's brand new candy apple Ferrari. I was under the hood putting the spark plugs in. I heard the garage door open then Emmett was behind me with his arms wrapped around me.

"Hi baby", I greeted turning to kiss him.

"Almost done?"

"Not exactly. I'm going to install the cold air intake system. Then I need to put the nitr-" I was cut off by Emmett's lips.

"I have this BIG problem", he winked.

"I can take a break", I smiled.

I wrapped my arms around his neck jumping up and wrapping my legs around his waist. He pulled the hood down sitting me down on top of it.

"So sexy my little grease monkey", he growled kissing my neck.

I reached for Emmett's belt unbuckling it. I took off the button and slid the zipper down.

"Now let's see what the problem is", I grinned as I pulled his pants down.

His erection was fighting against the fabric of his boxers. He ripped my shirt off tossing it across the garage then ripped off his own shirt throwing it in the opposite direction. Next he went after my bra. It flew off as he grabbed my breasts trailing his finger down to my pants. He kissed my neck as he unbuttoned my pants. He pulled them off easily.

"This is quite a change of events", I laughed.

"Does that mean you weren't horny?"

"Well I wasn't exactly", I shrugged.

He got on his knees biting my thong and pulling it off, his lips running along my thigh. I moaned loudly biting my lip. He dove his tongue inside making my back arch.

"So much for not being horny! Rosalie you're soaked", he laughed.

"Just get to work!" I instructed grabbing his curly hair.

"You taste so good", he said his mouth vibrating against me.

He flicked his tongue at my clit making my hips buck. Emmett held me down as his tongue danced on my clit.

"Oh my fucking god!" I screamed. "Emmett I want you inside me NOW!"

"I thought you'd never ask", he grinned.

He got out of his boxers. I spread my legs wide open across the hood of the car. He plunged deep inside me as he let out a loud grunt.

"Fuck yes", he groaned.

He got out slightly then pushed himself deeper. As he continued I began thrusting at the same time as him.

"Faster Emmett! Faster!" I yelled.

He picked up the pace in his thrusts putting his hands on both sides of me. I spread my legs even further in an attempt to have Emmett deeper inside of me if it were possible. Surprisingly it was.

"Oh my fucking god!" Emmett yelled as I tried to hold back my screams. It was no use, the further Emmett went the louder I needed to scream his name. "Can't fucking hold it!" Emmett yelled as he began cumming. His thrusts didn't stop and as his seed filled me I came violently after him.

"That was too awesome, thanks babe."

"You came before me, you owe me one", I laughed.

"Promise tonight, all about you!"

I got up and inspected the damage. The windshield was shattered from my head. The hood had an imprint of my body, which I have to say my legs can spread pretty damn far. And their were two holes from Emmett's hand which went through the hood.

I took Emmett's shirt which was one of the only articles of clothing not shredded as he put on his pants. Alice was in the living room with her arms crossed.

"You owe me a new car!" she squeaked.

"Didn't you see it?" I asked a little confused.

"Emmett was too determined to get his release. I didn't want to die!"

I laughed going up the stairs with Emmett following me.

"I'm going to shower", I said and turned into the bathroom. When I was done I found Emmett in my room. "Is it my turn yet?"

"What the fuck is this Rosalie?" Emmett asked way to serious pulling out my vibrator.

"Uh..." I began.

"What Rose am I not enough for you? Do you need this little piece of plastic over my cock?"

"No baby. That thing was Alice's idea. You are all my pussy will ever need", I said kissing his lips.

"You had me scared", he shook his head.

"Aw baby. I never even used it. Trust me it was all Alice's idea."

"Well just because Jasper can't keep her satisfied doesn't mean you aren't."

"You're completely right", I smiled.

"But now that its here, who says we can't use it?"

"Ye- WHAT?"

"Well babe just to give it a test run. See if it can compare to me. See what kind of face you make when you orgasm."

"Well if that's what you want", I smiled, once again horny.

"I told you its going to be all about you."

He took my towel off and being naked already made it so much easier. I laid down on the bed my legs hanging off the end as Emmett kneeled down in front of me. He turned the vibrator on and it came to life with a buzzing sound.

"Now spread them wide. I want to get to see it all."

I did as he said spread my legs are far as I could go. I felt his finger on my lips and whimpered in anticipation. Then he unexpectedly had the vibrator inside me.

"FUCK!" I screamed. my back arching.

The vibrations in my core were already having me climax.

"How does it feel Rosie?" Emmett asked.

I tried to concentrate on an answer but the only things my head could produce were moans. He drove the vibrator in deeper.

"Faster", I panted as he pulled it back out.

Emmett began going at a speed where the friction and the vibrating I was about to cum.

"I. Can't. Hold. It", I said between moans.

"Let go baby", Emmett whispered and he didn't have to tell me twice.

He left the vibrator in as I shook along with it. My head banging and twisting against the bed until I finally came down from my high.

"I gotta admit this thing made you cum pretty damn fast."

"Oh yea", I panted.

"Did it feel good?"

"Oh yea."

"Is it better than me?"

"Oh hell no. Emmett your cock couldn't compare to ten vibrators. I wouldn't give it up for the world.

**Review if you think I should get extra credit for English class (:**


	7. Bondage

We were cuddling in bed but that wasn't enough for me at the moment. I was way too horny, I wanted Emmett. I began kissing his lips more hungrily.

Emmett leaned me up against the back wall kissing my lips. He quickly removed my pants. I took off my shirt waiting for him to take off his clothing. He finally understood my intentions and ripped off his clothes.

"I love you Emmett", I said kissing his lips.

"I love you too Rose", he grinned.

"I want you now!" I smiled back at him.

Emmett maneuvered his hands unclasping my bra, tossing it out of view. The bulge in his boxers grew more visible. He ran his hands over my breast kneading them. I let out an involuntary moan. He trailed kisses from my neck down to my breast. Letting his tongue flick my breast, teasing me. Emmett moved to the other breast mimicking his actions. He ran his finger on the fabric of my thong.

"So wet, just for me!"

I pulled my thong off, needing him to touch me more. Emmett knew what I wanted. He circled his fingers on my thigh. I couldn't survive this teasing.

"Emmett", I growled.

He plunged his finger deep so suddenly making my back arch.

"Is that what you wanted honey?" he asked. I stayed silent and he pulled his finger back out. "I asked you a question, is that what you wanted?"

"Yes Emmett. That's what I wanted. Please don't stop!" I begged slightly whimpering, needing him.

He dove two fingers in and I moaned into the air. He pulled them out slightly before moving them back in. As he continued this process he put his thumb on my clit.

"Oh God Emmett yes!" I screamed as he began circling my clit while maintaining his pace inside me.

I felt my self coming close. I knew I wouldn't last much longer. My stomach clenched as I climaxed. When he removed his fingers. My eyes shot open as I stared at him. He put his soaked fingers in his mouth.

"Fuck you Emmett!"

"Yes Rosalie fuck me!" he smiled taking off his boxers.

I smiled down as he released his erection. I rubbed the head of his cock getting it ready.

"Let's stop this torture! I hate teasing. Emmett I NEED you inside me now!"

"Wait!" he said making me worried. "Can we do something that's a little fun?"

"I'm trying" I mumbled as he got up. He took out rope tying it around my leg. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Oh please Rosalie just try it!"

I stayed quiet as he tied my legs to each end of the bed posts. Then he moved to my arms tying them above my head.

"This isn't going to-"

"Just do it for me", Emmett begged. He put his finger inside me making me whimper. "Still soaked."

He straddled above me giving me a quick kiss in the lips. He moved slowly watching me intently.

"Oh my god", I moaned.

He pushed inside me deeper. He pulled out slightly then drilled back in me. Emmett continued until I couldn't take my hands not being able to grab onto anything. I almost pulled them off, but I knew Emmett really liked the bondage. My hips began thrusting against him. Barely able to move underneath him.

"Faster Emmett!" I breathed needy without the ability to get more.

Suddenly his thrusts were going inside me at vampire speed. He took a finger on my clit, stimulating it at the same pace his body was moving.

"Oh god Rosalie!" he groaned as I tried not to scream.

My toes began curling as my stomach knotted up. He continued his pace.

"Emmett I'm so close!" I panted trying to move with him.

"Oh Rose just hold it! A. Few. More", he hissed speaking between thrusts.

My eyes rolled as my face twisted. I let out an ear piercing scream as Emmett finally came inside me sending me over the edge. My screams continued as my orgasm reached its ultimate high. I crashed back down with a few more pants. Then I realized the bed posts were still attached to my legs, but the were no longer attached to the bed.

"At least you tried for me. Too bad the rope can't hold a vampire orgasm", Emmett laughed.

**A/N: So this is like one of my favorite chapters to write and to read so review if you liked it.**


	8. Piano Builds Romance

"Everyone's gone", Emmett began a few minutes after the cars took off.

"Which means no more needing to be careful for Esme."

"It also means no Edward."

"He can't read our minds", Emmett added as I came towards him on the couch.

"And he can't tell us not to have sex on let's say his piano."

"Would we?" Emmett said his eyes widened as I grabbed him hand and pulled him up.

"I don't see why we wouldn't with him gone and all."

"Hell yes!" Emmett cheered picking me up and putting me on the piano.

"Oh baby I'm going to go deeper than I ever have before."

"Is that a suggestion or a promise?"

"Most definitely a promise."

"Then stop talking and show me."

He ripped off my clothes as I stayed not moving from my position. Then he took off all of his clothes.

"Emmett I really don't think we should destroy the piano."

"Does that mean you want me to go easy on you?" he laughed.

"Haha NO! I just mean be careful, try not to break it."

"Whatever you say Rosie", he smiled as he shoved him self inside me. Any precautions I was trying to force left my mind as I threw my head back. "Just relax baby. Let me do all the work", Emmett grunted trusting into me. "All you got to do is spread them wide."

I did as he said and felt him go in and out of me as my eyes rolled. I was so not going to come first again. I leaned up on my arms and began thrusting into Emmett. He grabbed onto the piano and I heard it slightly crack.

"No Emmett!" I shouted.

He moved his hands to my thighs spreading them further as I continued pumping up into him. I tried to maintain a pace but I was so busy fighting my own climax that my thrusts were erratic, Emmett didn't seem to mind.

I felt his fingers press deeper into my legs and he threw his head back. I finally let go when I felt him fill me. I let out a scream until I fell onto the piano.

"I love you Rosalie", he said kissing my lips.

"That was pretty amazing."

"Bravo!" Emmett cheered. "Encore."

"At least we didn't break it!" I smiled getting up. I looked back at the black piano covered in Emmett's cum. "Though we might have to clean it up a bit."

Emmett worked on cleaning as I went to shower and get dressed. It was pretty spotless when I was dressed. He was on the couch flipping through channels and he was dressed in a suit.

"Um, special occasion I should know about."

"Yes", Emmett smiled shutting off the television.

"And what is it exactly?" I asked sitting down.

Emmett got up then down onto one knee and I took a deep breath. "Will you finally marry me baby?" Emmett smiled holding up a ring.

"Yes", I smiled back pulling him in for a kiss.

"Thank god!" Alice cheered from behind us.

"You pigs! Esme they need to get out of here!" Edward roared.

"What do you mean out of here?" I asked confused.

"All you guys do is have sex on everything", Jasper said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah maybe its time for a long honey moon. You know somewhere else to have sex", Alice laughed.

_The End!_

**A/N: So I put the ending with a lemon so no one was too upset. I'm sorry its over but it **_**was **_**a 8 chapter story on Emmett and Rosalie having sex! Hope everyone enjoyed it! Now I gotta get to work on a new fan fiction! Become a fan :] oh and REVIEW! kthanks.**


End file.
